


the snow falls

by evocates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The falling snow; a poor substitute. Character death warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> A companion drabble to [this gorgeous piece of art](http://suavebastard.livejournal.com/9838.html) by suavebastard@LJ.

The skies weep with him. Great white tears, cold as Bruce's skin. Blurring together with the tears on Clark’s cheek; melting into Bruce's blood until the red runs down and soaks into the blue of Clark’s uniform.

He cradles Bruce close; tight. Eyes squeezed shut so he doesn’t have to see the wounds, the ash-paleness of Bruce's skin. But the cold remains. Sinks into his bones, twists at his insides.

He strains, he tries. He hears a heart roaring in Alaska but Bruce’s heartbeat eludes him. There’s only the fall of snow around him.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

A poor substitute.

 _End_


End file.
